defeat your friends to save your friends
by locked pearl
Summary: Bagimu, teman itu apa? Serasa membingungkan memang. Kita harus mengalahkan teman untuk menyelamatkannya.


**Defeat Your Friends to Save Your Friends**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball** belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays

canon, readers' point of view

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bagimu, teman itu apa? Serasa membingungkan memang. Kita harus mengalahkan teman untuk menyelamatkannya._

* * *

 _Defeat your friends to save your friends_. Kalahkan temanmu untuk menyelamatkan temanmu. Kurasa itulah yang dilakukan Kuroko- _kun_ , tahun lalu. Terutama kepada Kiseki no Sedai, mungkin. Contohnya menyelamatkan mereka dari kejahilian dalam kerja sama tim, dengan individualisme. Bagaimana memulainya ya … aku menyadari fentur Kuroko- _kun_ disebut _Defeat Your Friends to Save Your Friends_ setelah—tidak sengaja _re-watch_ sebuah film.

Pertama, ketika aku bertemu dengan Kise Ryouta- _kun_ di sebuah kafe (waktu itu banyak sekali buku tebal yang berserakan memenuhi meja persinggahannya). "Kise- _kun_? Wah, kebetulan sekali."

Kise- _kun_ mendongak, "Wah, kau? Heh, sudah sejak final Winter Cup ya. O, duduklah."

Bahkan sebelum ia mempersilakanku, aku sudah menarik kursi.

"Sedang apa kau? Banyak sekali bukunya." komentarku.

Kise- _kun_ merapikan buku di sekitarnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Pertama, aku remedial Fisika, pelajaran yang tak pernah kuharapkan kehadiran—bahkan keberadaannya," ia menjatuhkan buku Fisika (ke meja tentunya).

"Kedua, kau lihat ini?" Kise- _kun_ memperlihatkan novel remaja. "Kakakku menyuruh, atau lebih tepat memaksaku untuk membacanya. Karena ya … ia sangat suka. Padahal alur ceritanya _mainstream_ , sudah ketebak _ending_ nya."

"Ketiga, aku mau maraton menamatkan episode dari serial ini," kali ini, DVD dengan cover … kurasa itu adalah serial drama Korea, _Descendants of the Sun_. "Oh ya, apakau tahu drama Korea yang sedang _booming_ akhir-akhir ini? Namanya itu … san, san … Dusan ... ah, _Train To Busan_! Itu loh, zombie yang bejibun!"

Kurasa aku punya teman berbincang. "Ah! Tentu saja aku tahu. _Train to Busan_ benar-benar fantastis! Apalagi, diselingi genre _family_. Tak peduli mau dibilang apa, aku sempat baper loh, ketika ayahnya berevolusi, menjadi zombie, haha."

Kise- _kun_ sumringah. "Wah! Kurasa satu-satunya orang yang kuinginkan menjadi zombie adalah—aku lupa siapa nama perannya tetapi bapak yang egois itu loh. Kau pasti tahu!"

Selanjutnya, kami berbincang tentang _Train to Busan_. Serta membandingkannya dengan film zombie lain. Ternyata hollywood bisa tersaingi ya.

Topik film dengan genre zombie kandas. Berlanjut kembali pada tumpukan buku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Bahkan minumanku tinggal seperempat.

Kise- _kun_ berkata bahwa ia _on the way_ akan membuat film. Di akhir-akhir perbincangan, ia bertanya padaku. "Apa kabar dengan yang lain? Seirin—Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, Si Hati Besi, dan pemain lainnya? Walaupun kau bukan bagian apapun dari klub basket, aku tahu kau punya data tersendiri bukan?"

Aku mengulum senyum. "Ya … mereka baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Kise- _kun_ menatap ke luar, "Aku banyak hutang pada Kurokocchi. Dikalahkan memang menyakitkan. Tapi kau harus mengambil setiap pelajaran dari setiap kejadian. Aku menyadarinya, Kurokocchi berusaha untuk menyelamatkanku dan Kiseki no Sedai lainnya. Yakinlah, yang lain pasti merasakannya."

Begitulah ketika aku mengobrol bersama Kise- _kun_.

Lalu, Midorima- _kun_. Cukup sulit untuk menguak bagaimana isi hatinya. Secara, ia _tsundere_ kelas elite. Berkelas.

Tetapi jika kau pengamat yang baik, perubahan yang diusahakan Kuroko- _kun_ tersampaikan. Seperti mulai melestarikan kembali kerja sama tim. Terbuktinya _shoot_ terhebat bukankah _three-point_. Jika kau pengamat yang baik.

Kemudian, Aomine- _kun_. _The only one who can win against me, is me!_ Jujur saja, ketika ia _berubah_ , aura yang terpancarkan sungguh jauh dari sebelumnya (berlaku pada GoM yang lain, tetapi Aomine- _kun_ paling jauh). Auranya seperti _super_ _villain_ di film fiksi yang sering kutangkap lewat indra penglihatanku.

Mari kita berhitung; pertama, Aomine- _kun_ sangat mencintai basket. Bayangkan saja ketika kau masih menginjak fase anak-anak (tentu kau sudah mengetahui jenjang umurnya dalam pelajaran Biologi) ibumu memberikan seuntai kalung padamu. Terbuat dari emas murni. Tentu saja bertahun-tahun kemudian kau masih menyimpannya; karena itu berharga.

Aomine- _kun_ sudah bermain basket sejak ia menginjak fase anak-anak. Atau lebih kecil dari itu (balita atau bahkan batita mungkin). Didampingi oleh teman berharganya pula; Momoi Satsuki. Semakin tak terhitung betapa berharga basket terkait dirinya. Ya, memang untuk menentukan hal itu berharga atau tidak, sejak awal memang tidak bisa dihitung bukan. Kualitatif (lagi-lagi Biologi).

Kedua; Aomine- _kun_ (selalu) menginginkan lawan yang kuat. Ketika ia anak-anak, banyak opsi tentang siapa yang akan ia lawan. Karena ia masih kecil, terbilang jauh dengan kekuatan remaja atau orang dewasa. Tetapi siapa yang mengira bahwa Aomine- _kun_ bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Bumi menua, pun disekelilingnya. Aomine bertambah umur, kemampuan fisik dan inteklektualnya berkembang. Pula dengan basket yang ia cintai. Aomine bisa dibilang seorang remaja. Kekuatannya jauh dari anak-anak dan setara dengan remaja lain atau dewasa. Ah, mungkin kurang tepat. Orang dewasa biasanya melupakan hal-hal yang menjadi rutinitas remajanya. Olahraga mungkin. Mereka cenderung pada profesi masing-masing. Bisa dibilang menurun.

"Aomine- _kun_ itu bodoh sekali. Jika tidak ada lawan yang sebanding dengannya, mengapa ia tidak mencari di luar Jepang? Sungguh kepercayaan diri yang tinggi sekali." Momoi- _san_ sering berkata seperti itu. Aku selalu tertawa mendengarnya. Lucu.

Kemudian ia berkata, "Mengapa kau tertawa? Jelas-jelas ini menyebalkan."

Aku kembali tertawa, "Kau yang membuatnya lucu tahu. Mungkin kau yang tidak sadar bahwa Aomine- _kun_ menkode."

"Hah, kode?"

Aku tersenyum, "Iya, mungkin kau yang harus mencarikannya lawan. Kau tahu kan … haha … ia pemalas?"

Ketiga; Aomine- _kun_ menunggu lawan yang kuat. Karena itu, ia berhenti berlatih. Ia menginginkan lawan yang kuat, tak ada, maka ia menunggu. Aomine- _kun_ tak berlatih agar kemampuannya menurun, supaya musuh lebih kuat darinya, agar ia bisa menikmati detik-detik mendebarkan dalam pertandingan; bermain dengan senyuman.

Sebenarnya, Aomine- _kun_ hanya menginginkan lawan yang kuat, tersenyum lebar di lapangan. Hanya itu. "Aku hanya ingin lawan yang kuat. Apa salahnya coba?" Aku pernah mendengarnya, ketika berjalan melewati _gym_.

Dari itu, Kuroko- _kun_ berlatih keras, bersama Kagami- _kun_ tentunya untuk menyelamatkan Aomine- _kun_ dari kebosanan permainan basketnya.

Murasakibara- _kun_. Kurasa pertandingan Seirin melawan Yosen lebih berfokus pada Kiyoshi- _senpai_ dan Murasakibara- _kun_. Tidak lupa dengan kakak-adik jadi-jadian; Kagami- _kun_ dan Himuro- _san_. Bukan berarti Kuroko- _kun_ tidak membawa perubahan pada Murasakibara- _kun_. Mungkin ia setipe dengan Midorima- _kun_. Mungkin.

Yang terakhir, Akashi- _kun_. Ia terkenal di kalangan remaja sekolah. _First impression_ setiap orang padanya pasti hal-hal positif. Kecuali jika dilihat dari sisi (wajah) angkuhnya mungkin. Kuakui, parasnya tampan, kinerjanya sempurna. Ia memang sempurna jika dilihat dari luar. Orang tahu, ia memiliki gejala psikologis; berkepribadian ganda.

Mari kita berhitung kembali; pertama, Akashi- _kun_ lahir sebagai _nobility_. Tetapi bukan ciri keluarga yang memanjakan seperti di siaran TV. Ia selalu dikekang oleh ayahnya untuk menjadi sempurna. Bahkan ia kehilangan ibu tercinta sebagai satu-satunya kebebasan.

Kurasa, banyak sekali cerita tentang Akashi- _kun_. Kuyakin berjuta umat sudah menghapalnya, di luar kepala. Yang jelas, Akashi- _kun_ tetaplah Akashi- _kun_. Mungkin Kuroko- _kun_ telah menyelamatkannya atas dirinya sendiri. _Oreshi_ dan _Bokushi_. Saat final, aku kembali melihat _pass_ Akashi- _kun_ serta senyumnya kembali. Seperti pertandingan Seirin melawan Touou. Aomine- _kun_.

Ketika itu, saat perayaan ulang tahun Kuroko- _kun_ di apartment Kagami- _kun_ aku sempat berbincang padanya. "Jauh-jauh dari Kyoto, Akashi- _kun_?" ia menghentikan sendoknya. "Iya. Aku menjadi rindu dengan pemandangan di Tokyo. O ya, bagaimana dengan penelitianmu? Dari kabar burung kudengar tim penelitian SMA Seirin menjadi perwakilan dari prefektur bukan?"

Aku mengulum senyum. "Begitulah. Syukurlah aku bersama timku berhasil. O ya, kalian tidak bermusuhan kan, soal Winter Cup Desember lalu?"

Akashi- _kun_ terkekeh. "Kami bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku … mendapat banyak pelajaran kemarin."

"Kuroko- _kun_ ya?"

Akashi- _kun_ menatap lurus ke depan. "Dia benar-benar membawa perubahan. Berhasil menyatukan kami yang sempat terpisah bak kapal pecah."

Aku tersenyum memandang Kuroko- _kun_. "Mendengar Akashi- _kun_ mengatakan ' _kapal pecah'_ membuatku teringat omelan kakek. Saat aku menumpahkan seluruh mainan dari _box_."

Akashi- _kun_ menatapku sekilas. "Lucu sekali." Akashi- _kun_ mengehembuskan napas. "Tetapi benar. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan yang lain. Bertemu denganmu, Kuroko, Kiseki no Sedai, tak ada yang lebih berharga dari itu. Kekalahan memang menyakitkan. Tetapi … ada sejuta hal yang harus kausyukuri dibalik itu semua."

Aku tertawa. "Akashi- _kun_ puitis!" komentarku. Akashi- _kun_ terkekeh. "Kau lucu sekali. Padahal aku bukan melawak tetapi kau tertawa."

Percakapan kami berakhir.

 _Defeat Your Friends to Save Your Friends_. Kuroko- _kun_ telah menyelamatkan mereka semua, _temannya_. Terhadap basket yang mereka cintai.

Aku mengeratkan almamater. Baru saja aku keluar dari lab, sendirian. Angin malam sudah bernyanyi, mengajak dedaunan berdansa.

"Hei, kau belum pulang?" aku menengok, mendapati Kuroko- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ berjalan bersama.

"Belum kok." Kami berjalan sejajar, sengaja memosisikan diri di sebelah Kuroko- _kun_ ; supaya perbedaan ketinggian tidak signifikan.

"Oh iya, pantas saja pulang malam. Besok kau akan lomba kan?" tanya Kagami- _kun_.

"Um. Kalian juga sedang memanaskan mesin bukan?"

Kuroko- _kun_ tersenyum. "Ya, Interhigh di depan mata."

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

1\. _Defeat Your Friends to Save Your Friends._ Ada yang familier? Yap, judul diambil dari episode Fairy Tail yang berjudul sama. Arc Tower of Heaven kalau nggak salah (Jerza love love love).

2\. Drama Korea Dots, saya mau nonton, tapi mager. Suka banget OSTnya. Kalau Train to Busan saya suka banget. Maksud perbandingan itu sama film hollywood, kalian pasti juga udh nonton lah. Rada dipertimbangin juga, mau masukin unsur Korea atau nggak. Soalnya denger-denger Jepang dan Korsel jengkelan (?).

3\. Saya paling suka ngetik part Aomine. Tidak tahu mengapa.

The players talking with their own plays. Totally in luv with friendship...

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
